Timber Wolf (episode)
Summary A mysterious scientist asks the Legion to help capture a dangerous creature. They succeed, only to discover the creature is nowhere near as dangerous as the scientist himself. Characters Featured Characters: * Legion of Superheroes ** Superman ** Saturn Girl ** Lightning Lad ** Timber Wolf ** Brainiac 5 ** Bouncing Boy Supporting Characters: * Timber Wolf (Joins the Team) Villains: * Dr. Mar Londo * Robot Drones * Mortsac Other Characters: * Colossal Boy (On computer screen) * Cosmic Boy (On computer screen) * Dream Girl (On computer screen) * Element Lad (On computer screen) * Phantom Girl (On computer screen) * Shrinking Violet (On computer screen) * Sun Boy (On computer screen) * Triplicate Girl (On computer screen) * Tyroc (On computer screen) Locations: * Earth ** New Metropolis *** Legion Headquarters * Rawl Items: * Legion Flight Ring Vehicles: * Legion Cruiser Synopsis While fighting a Morthac, the Legion gets a distress call from Dr. Mar Londo on Rawl. They go to his aid but crash-land on the planet. The only human life on the wildlife planet appears to be Dr. Londo. At his research facility, Londo tells the Legion that a creature has destroyed everything dear to him - his research, the rest of his team, and his son Brin. The Legion agrees to bring back the creature. Bouncing Boy and Brainiac 5 repair their ship at Londo's facility while Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad, and Superman track the creature. Spider robots attack the team, but during the attack, the feral creature disappears with Saturn Girl. While Bouncing Boy makes his way past some of Londo's robots into a restricted area, Saturn Girl awakens to find the creature nearby. He appears to be semi-intelligent, and she reads his mind to find that all is not as it seems. Superman and Lighting Lad charge in to rescue Saturn Girl, but she's knocked out in the fray. The two continue fighting until the creature is unconscious. Back at Londo's facility, Brainiac 5 discovers Bouncing Boy held captive by the robots, and after freeing him they start to investigate the lab. Lightning Lad and Superman bring back Saturn Girl and the creature, and meet up with the other two who inform them that Londo is doing outlaw experiments on the indigenous life forms. Saturn Girl awakens and informs the group that the creature is not what they think - she reads his mind and sees memories of Londo operating on him. She calms him down and he reverts to a more human form. Londo arrives with an army of robots and creatures and informs them that this creature is his son Brin Londo. Mar Londo reveals that he called the Legion in to capture his son for him. They refuse to hand over Brin, so the robots and creatures are ordered to attack. While the Legion fights off the attack, Mar Londo goes back to the facility to release more creatures - which are ready to turn on him, but Brin growls and orders them back. Mar Londo tells the Legion that he experimented on the native animals, but they weren't human enough, so he tried to transform his son into a formidable battle creature, but ran away before the process was complete, when Phantom Girl demanded Mar change him back, Brin revealed that it's irreversible. Saturn Girl tells him that the Legion will help Brin. Mar Londo tells the Legion that Rawl is outside of any jurisdiction so he can't be arrested, but Brin destroys the facility's computers. The Legion leaves in their repaired cruiser, Superman outside compensating for the failed atmospheric thrusters. Brin tries on his new costume, and wonders if he can control the beast within him. Lightning Lad offers words of encouragement, and Superman swears him in to the Legion as he takes the code name "Timber Wolf". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1